df_desolationfandomcom-20200214-history
New Plants
It's been decided not to use the ove-abundant pack of plants that has been added to DF in 0.40; instead, the pre-0.40 plants are used, with multiple new additions. Most growdur values (GD) of vanilla plants have been increased. Many of the new plants are used in the Advanced Distillery to create multi-component drinks. Special non-farmable plants found on the surface * Alicorn's Tear: has high-value alcohol and extract * Poison Joke: has high-value extract * Death Thistle: has high-value extract Surface crops * Geometic Moss (GD 2500, can be processed for various geometric growths, which are used in special reactions in the farmer's workshop) * Redsnow Moss (GD 200, found in winter in non-freezing areas, V1 thread) * Redfrost Moss (GD 200, found in freezing areas, V1 thread) * Amethyst Moss (GD 1000, V3 thread, has a reaction to spin V2 cloth using red moss plants) * Royal Moss (GD 1000, V5 drinks and leaves) * Earth Wheat (GD 600, all wheat-type plants give “seedhead” growths, which then are used to get flour, drinks or seeds; V2 drink, V20 flour) * Sky Wheat (GD 750, V3 drink, V30 flour) * Royal wheat (GD 1000, V4 drink, V40 flour) * Crystal Berry (grows for a season; V10 alcohol; special use at the Crystal Forge and Organic Refinery) * Chromatic Vine (grows for 3 seasons; V10 thread with high resilience, V10 leaf, V10 drink, V50 extract, fiber paper; special use at the Magic Loom) * Moon Stalk (GD 700, V3 leaves with a 2-month sterility syndrome, V3 drink with a 4-month syndrome) * Cloud Berry (GD 400, V1 raw, V1 drink) * Twilight Berry (GD 600, V2 raw, V2 drink) * Sky bulb (GD 750, V2 raw, V20 dye, V3 drink, V25 extract) * Midnight berry (GD 850, V3 raw, V25 dye, V4 drink) * Weald (GD 750, V25 dye, V20 extract) * Dirt root (GD 300, V10 dye) * Blue madder (GD 700, V25 dye) * Dyer's Friend Onion (GD 700, V2 cooked, v25 dye) * Black Hand Leaf (GD 700, V25 dye, V8 leaf) * Wisdom bush (GD 700, V25 dye, V8 leaf) * Sparkle root (GD 700, V25 dye) * Tank scale (GD 700, V25 dye) * Paper sedge (papyrus) Cave crops * Organic Metal Mushrooms * Catalyst Cap (GD 600, used in a many reactions) * Changeling Fern (levels 1-3, GD 4000 - Crystal Forge) * Solar Cap (levels 1-3, GD 800, V3 cooked, V5 oil/soap, V5 leaf) * Brown Cap (lvl 1-2, GD 400, V1 raw) * Blue lichen (lvl 1-2, GD 550, V2 cooked, V2 drink, V10 dye) * White lichen (lvl 1-2, GD 500, V2 cooked, V2 thread, fiber paper) * Angel Hair & Blood Worms (lvl 1-3, GD 1000, V2 leaf) * Cave Strawberry (lvl 2-3, GD 850, V3 raw, V5 drink, V35 extract) * Fire lichen (lvl 3, GD 3000, V5 cooked, V10 alcohol, V100 powder) * Bone bush (lvl 3, GD 1680, V4 alcohol, V50 powder) * Corpse tongue (lvl 3, GD 1050, V3 raw, V6 alcohol) * Skull frond (lvl 3, GD 1750, V5 alcohol, V65 extract) Category:Plants